fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ties That Bind/Script
Prologue: Ties That Bind Opening (Azura sings the first lines of Lost in Thoughts All Alone) * Azura: 'You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek ♪ Life beyond the shore, just out of reach. ''(Azura dives into the water) '' * '''Azura: '''Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time ♪ The path is yours to climb. ''(Azura dives past all of the building and islands, and vanishes into a portal) (Scene change, in battlefield, where Xander leading Nohrian troops in battle)(Ryoma fights in battlefield, felling a soldier along the way with Raijinto, before jumping on even more soldiers' heads and cutting down several more in one swing) * 'Ryoma: '''Nohrian general! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat! * '''Xander: '''I will accept your challenge, "high prince". But I'm no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr! ''(Xander charges to Ryoma, and Ryoma charges to Xander. After that, both are about to attack with their swords) (Movie ends) Gameplay Opening * 'Hinoka: '''Come on, ''Corrin! We've got work to do. (Corrin gets hit by a Fighter, miss the counter. Then Hinoka guard Corrin for the fighter's another attack) * '''Hinoka: ''Corrin'', what's the matter with you? You seem distracted... If you're worried, don't be. All your siblings are here with you. The Nohrians don't stand a chance! Selecting Fighter * Hinoka: 'Ready to attack? End of Player Phase (1) Ryoma versus Xander * '''Ryoma: '''I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling? * '''Xander: '...I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here. (Scene transitions to Camilla, Leo, and Elise) * 'Elise: '''Oh, no! The bridge collapsed! How can we help our brother/sister now? * 'Camilla: 'Not to worry, Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for something! * 'Leo: 'Have you spotted a Dragon Vein, Camilla? * '''Camilla: '''You know me too well, dear little brother! ''(Camilla uses Dragon Vein to dry the river) * 'Elise: '''Yaaay, it worked! The river dried up! * '''Camilla: '''I would never let you down, darling. Now, everyone follow me. * '''Leo: '''Elise, you're not ready for the front lines. Stay back. Camilla, and I will take care of the Hoshidans. ''(Camilla and Leo move closer to the Hoshidan forces, while Elise stays behind) (Scene transitions to Hinoka) * 'Hinoka: '''The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river! But I thought only royals held that power... * 'Takumi: 'Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there. Suit me just fine. I've always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice! * '''Hinoka: '''Stay focused, ''Corrin. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time. (Hans enters from the left with reinforcements) * 'Hans: '''Listen up, cannon fodder! We have a direct order from King Garon. He says kill 'em all! * '''Hinoka: '''Dammit, their reinforcements had arrived! I'll go scout out how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, Stay with ''Corrin! * 'Takumi: '''Understood. * '''Sakura: '''Y-yes. Good idea. ''(Hinoka moves) * 'Takumi: '''Hang in there, ''Corrin. The Nohrian royals are not pushovers... We'll have to work together to beat them. As the eldest, I guess you're in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. (Takumi moves) * 'Sakura: '''Are you hurt, ''Corrin!? Here, let me heal your wounds! (Sakura heals Corrin) (Yukimura enters from the right with reinforcements) * 'Yukimura: '''Comrades! Do not let them cross this line. We must defend Hoshido. Beginning of Player Phase (2) ''(An enemy Lancer appears near Corrin) * 'Sakura: '''Oh n-no! An enemy! * '''Takumi: '''It's an ambush! Sakura, stay back. You aren't equipped to fight. * '''Hinoka: '''Takumi! ''Corrin! I'm counting on you two. Work together to defeat that solider! * '''Takumi: selecting' '''Listen, here's how we're gonna do this! With my bow, I can shoot this one from here. I'll soften him up, and then you can jump in and finish him off. Got it? * '''Sakura:' selecting' '''Be careful, ''Corrin! After Battle (If the Lancer was defeated) * Hinoka: ''Corrin'', Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush. * Sakura: 'You were amazing, ''Corrin. * 'Takumi: '''That went well. Probably because SOMEONE gave you good advice. ...And you're welcome, by the way. * '''Hinoka: '''No time to talk! Let's see how Ryoma's doing. ''(If the Lancer was not defeated) * '''Hinoka: The enemy is still upon us, but we have bigger fish to fry. We need to retreat. Quickly, to Ryoma! Closing Dialogue * Hinoka: 'Ryoma, are you alright? * '''Ryoma: '''I'll be fine. I'm glad to see you're all safe. Enemy reinforcements are headed this way. I want you to get rid of them. ''Corrin, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe. * '''Xander: ''Corrin''! Thank heavens we found you, and that you're alive and well. Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong. * Ryoma: 'Quiet, Nohrian filth! ''Corrin is my brother/sister and a prince/princess of Hoshido! * 'Xander: '''On the contrary, ''Corrin is MY brother/sister and a prince/princess of Nohr! * '''Camilla: ''Corrin''! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wonder away from me again! * 'Leo: '''I'm glad you're OK, ''Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck! * 'Elise: '''Yaaay! We got our brother/sister back! * '''Hinoka: '''Nohrian scum! First you kidnap him/her, now you lied to him/her?! ''Corrin is MY brother/sister, not yours! * 'Camilla: '''You are mistaken. ''Corrin is my sweet little brother/sister. You may not have him/her. * 'Ryoma: '''Don't be fool by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido! * '''Xander: '''We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little prince/princess. We can live as a family once more! * '''Ryoma: '''Come home to Hoshido, ''Corrin! * 'Xander: '''No, ''Corrin! Nohr is your home! (Scene fades to white, as someone calls out–"Wake up!")Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts